This invention relates to a character modifying device which is for modifying a character into a modified signal and is used in a character displaying device for displaying the modified signal.
On displaying a character on a displaying device, it is often desirable to modify the character into a modified signal in order to display a modified character. To this end, a conventional displaying device comprises a modifying section for modifying the character into the modified signal in response to an attribute code which determines modification of the character.
The attribute code is memorized in an attribute memory and is read out of the attribute memory according to a character code representative of the character.
However, modification of the character is determined only by the attribute code in the conventional displaying device. That is, it is difficult to vary the attribute code as desired.